literaturefandomcom_hi-20200214-history
सदस्य वार्ता:Lalit Kumar
जैसा आप मुनासिब समझें कीजिए। सिर्फ़ चंद्रबिंदु सुधारना तो अधूरा ही ईलाज है। वार्ता --Sumitkumar kataria ०९:२९, १८ अप्रैल २००८ (UTC) हाँ, आपकी बात ठीक है। अगर साँचा मिटा देंगे तो, वो जिस भी पन्ने पर था उस पर उसकी जगह एक लाल लिंक आ जाएगा। दूसरी तरकीब ये है कि, मान लीजिए साँचा एक छोटा सा चांद का चित्र था, ऐडिट पे जाकर हम उस चित्र के नाम को हटा के, उसकी जगह पर कोई भी एक हिडन कमैंट डाल देंगे, इस तरह कोई लाल लिंक भी नहीं बनेगा और सारी कविताओं पर चांद का निशान भी हट जाएगा। क्योंकि साँचे का मतलब है, ऐसा पन्ना जो दूसरे पन्ने पर चेप दिया गया है। उस साँचे के वजूद का तभी पता चलेगा, जब कोई ठीक की हुई कविता के ऐडिट पर जाएगा। मिसाल के लिए इस पन्ने को लीजिए— फालतू। इसका लिंक नीला दिखाई दे रहा है, याने कि ये पन्ना अस्तित्व में है, पर खाली है, इसके ऐडिट पर जाएँगे तो आपको एक हिडन कमैंट के सिवा कुछ नहीं मिलेगा। कैसा रहा? इस पन्ने को मिटा दीजिएगा। वार्ता --Sumitkumar kataria ११:३४, १७ अप्रैल २००८ (UTC) नीति की बात ये कर रहा था कि, #सिर्फ़ चंद्रबिंदु जहाँ बिंदु की जगह इस्तेमाल हुआ है उसे ही सुधारा जाए। #इस वास्ते एक साँचा बनाया जाए, जो सिर्फ़ एक छोटा सा निशान हो, जो कि हर उस पन्ने पर टाँका जाए जिसे जाँच लिया गया है। हर पन्ने से मतलब, पहले कविता पर, फिर संग्रह के अनुक्रम पर, फिर कवि के पन्ने पर। #वर्तनी मानक वाले पन्ने में चंद्रबिंदु की ग़लती के बारे में बताया जाए, और ##अनुस्वार जब अनुनासिक अक्षरों के अर्धरूप को दर्शाता है, उस नियम को वापस से जोड़ें, और ये काटे की हमें कण्ठ की बजाए कंठ लिखना चाहिए वग़ैरा। #योगदान कैसे करें वाले पन्ने में ये बात लिखी जाए: कि जो छपा हुआ है, वही जस का तस टाइप करें, पर वर्तनी मानक वाले पन्ने को पहले पढ़ें और अगर छपाई में कुछ ऐसा है जो मानक के मुताबिक नहीं है तो मानक को तरजीह दें। #जितनी कविताएँ आज की तारीख़ में कोश पर हैं उनको ही चैक किया जाए, और जब ये काम पूरा हो जाए, तब वो साँचा मिटा दिया जाए, इस उम्मीद के साथ कि आगे हम ग़लती नहीं करेंगे। आपकी और दूसरों की राय चाहिए। वार्ता --Sumitkumar kataria १३:२२, १६ अप्रैल २००८ (UTC) ललित जी, आप बेरुख क्यों हो रहे हैं, आप मुझे हमेशा जवाब भेजते थे। मैंने बाक़ी मैंम्बरों को चंद्रबिंदु की ग़लती को ठीक करने के लिए राज़ी कर लिया है। मुझे लगा आपके पास वक़्त नहीं था जो बिना कुछ बोले उस पन्ने को ठीक कर दिया। प्रतिष्ठा जी ने ये काम शुरु कर दिया है, मैं थोड़ी-सी नीति बना कर काम करने की सोच रहा हूँ, जो आपके बग़ैर तो हो ही नहीं सकता। Sumitkumar kataria १३:११, १५ अप्रैल २००८ (UTC) मेरी फालतू तारीफ़ मत करो कुछ करिये!...पर मैं कि कित्ता सी? मैंने "पहले से मौजूद सामग्री की प्रूफ़-रीडिंग में महत्वपूर्ण भूमिका" निभा डाली और मुझे मालूम ही नहीं? मैं जो कविताएँ पड़ता हूँ, उनमें हिज्जों की कोई ग़लती दिखे तो ठीक करके ऐडिट समरी में "हिज्जे ठीक किए" डाल देता हूँ, जो कि मैंने मुट्ठी भर कविताओं में किया है। कहीं समरी में "प्रूफ़रीड किया" डाला है, वो उनमें जो मैंने ही पहले टाइप की थी, और जल्दबाज़ी मे (आलस के साथ) छपाई का टंकाई से मिलान कराने की ज़हमत नहीं उठाई। तिस पर जब दुबारा पन्ने में बदलाव करता तो इस मुगालता से "प्रूफ़रीड किया है" लिखता कि मैं ज्ञानपीठ वालों से ज़्यादा अच्छा प्रूफ़रीडर हूँ। सो ये प्रूफ़रीड वाली बात तो आप मिटाइए। अफ़सोस की बात है कि अपना कोश इस मामले में फिसड्डी ही है, क्योंकि हम किताब से जस के तस टाइप कर लेते हैं। "कविता कोश में वर्तनी के मानक" बनाना इस बाबत एक अच्छा क़दम हो सकता था, पर इसकी हालत घटिया है। और इसमें भी जो सही बातें लिखी हैं (सही मतलब मैं जिन्हें सही मानता हूँ), उन पर अमल करना और करवाना एक अलग काम है। आप ख़ुद इस पर अमल नहीं करते वर्ना ये या ए वाले नियम के मुताबिक कुछ करिये! की जगह कुछ करिए! होता।(इस नियम से मैं सहमत हूँ, वजह ये कि यी या ये बोलते वक़्त ज़बान ऊपर रुक जाती है और उच्चारण कठिन मालूम होता है पर ये नियम भी अधूरा ही है, नयी को भी नई ही लिखा जाना चाहिए।) इस पन्ने के पुराने संस्करण में आपने सही/ग़लत वाले सैक्शन में लिखा हुआ था की कण्ठ ग़लत है और कंठ सही है, इसको मैंने सही किया था, इस पन्ने का ०३:२५, १६ जुलाई २००७ वाला संस्करण देखिए। पर पता नहीं आप क्यों इसके हक़ में नहीं है, हम कण्ठ लिखे तो वो भी बिल्कुल सही है, और तो और ये तरीक़ा शब्द का, ज़्यादा अच्छी तरह से, उच्चारण दर्शाता है। चंद्रबिंदु का ग़लत इस्तेमाल हिंदी वर्तनी की दुखती रग है। अनुनासिक अक्षर आंशिक तौर पर नाक से उच्चारे जाते हैं, जैसे कि 'म' होंठों और नाक से बोला जाता है, न'' तालु और नाक से। जबकि चंद्रबिंदु की आवाज़ सिर्फ़ नाक से निकालती है। इसलिए बूंद को अगर बूँद लिखा जाता है तो वो बिल्कुल ही ग़लत है भले ही 50000 जगहों पर इसे बूँद लिखा गया हो। प्रूफ़रीडर ये ग़लती करते हैं, (यहाँ पर वाला लिंक दबाइए)। हमारे तीन बड़े योगदानकर्ता हैं आप, अनिल जी, और प्रतिष्ठा जी। अनिल जी ये ग़लती नहीं करते। आपका आपको मालूम है, और प्रतिष्ठा जी ये ग़लती करती हैं। आप दोनों मिलकर एक-आध महीने में सारी कविताओं में चंद्रबिंदु के इस तरह के ग़लत इस्तेमाल को ठीक कर सकते हैं, एक कविता को ठीक करने में पाँच मिनट से ज़्यादा वक़्त नहीं लगता। उसके बाद नंबर आता है, नुक्ते के लोप का, याने ख़बर को खबर लिखा जाना। इसकी मुझे चिंता नहीं हैं क्योंकि साहित्य की किताबों में ऐसा नहीं होता। अख़बारों में ऐसा होता है। और अब तो हिंदी न्यूज़ चैनलों, ऐडों में भी नुक्ते को जिला लिया गया है। हम ज के नुक्ते पर कभी ग़लती नहीं करते क्योंकि इसका उच्चारण अलग होता है, हम नुक्ते के लगने से होने वाले फ़र्क़ को समझें तो इसका हल निकल सकता है। इसके अलावा क,ग और ख,फ पर नुक्ता लगता है। (मैं जिन शब्दों को जानता हूँ कि उनमें नुक्ता लगता है तो लगा देता हूँ, मैंने हाल ही में इधर-उधर से उर्दू सीखी है, ज़्यादा नहीं जानता।) उर्दू में क के लिए दो अक्षर होते ک‎ और ق‎, पहले वाले को 'काफ़ या मरकज़ वाला काफ़''' और दूसरे वाले को क़ाफ़ या दो नुक्तों वाला क़ाफ़ कहते हैं। दूसरे वाले की आवाज़ में फ़र्क़ होता है,क को गले से उच्चारा जाता है, अब ज़रा क को गले के और नीचे से बोलिए, ये दूसरा वाला क़ाफ़ या क़ हो गया। उर्दू में ग=گ‎(गाफ़) ,ग़=غ‎(ग़ैन)। ग़ैन को उच्चारना मैं नहीं जानता, पर इतना जानता हूँ कि इसकी आवाज़ अलग होती है। ख और फ पर जो नुक्ता लगाया जाता, (मेरे अंदाज़े से मुझे ठीक से नहीं पता) हिंदी के जैसा बोलो वैसा लिखो के नियम पर नहीं चलता, और शायद उर्दू के हिज्जों की सही पहचान के लिए लगाया जाता है। इस नुक्ते वाली जानकारी को वर्तनी मानक वाले पन्ने पर डाल दीजिए, और उर्दू के जानकारों को पूरा करने को कहिए। एक ग़ैर-ज़रूरी बात और, मेरा नाम ग़लत लिखा है, यूँ लिखें: सुमितकुमार कटारिया। वार्ता --Sumitkumar kataria १३:१०, १३ अप्रैल २००८ (UTC) कैसे काम नहीं करता? आपने शायद ध्यान नहीं दिया मैंने दाहिनी alt लिखा है। मुझे लगता है यहीं पर गड़बड़ हो रही है। आप ज़रे से प्रश्नचिन्ह के लिए भाषा थोड़े न बदलेंगे। आप पंक्चुएशन और दूसरे निशानों के लिए हिंदी के मोड में दाहिनी ऐल्ट दबाए रखते हुए उनकी कीज़ दबाएँ (जैसे = के लिए ALT+=)। अब भी न आए तो फिर यूनिकोड वालों की साइट पर जाकर शिकायत करेंगे। वार्ता --Sumitkumar kataria ११:२७, २० मार्च २००८ (UTC) upload की दिक्कत काम हो गया। --Sumitkumar kataria १४:२४, १० मार्च २००८ (UTC) मैं मुक्तिबोध के हाथ की लिखी हुई एक कविता की इमेज अपलोड करना चाह रहा था, पर उसका फ़ॉर्मैट .tif है जिसे अपलोड नहीं किया जा सकता। मैंने उसे kavitakosh@gmail.com पर एक खाली ई-मेल की अटैचमैंट के तौर पर भेजा है। आप उसे डाल पाएँ तो मुक्तिबोध के परिचय के साँचे में विविध में डाल दीजिए। और आज मेन विकी से एक मैसेज आया था, शायद सारे मैम्बरान को, जिसमें कुछ सुधारों का ज़िक्र था, मुझे कुछ समझ में नहीं आया। अज्ञेय की सूची में से'संध्या संकल्प / अज्ञेय' को मिटा दीजिए, ये कविता संध्या-संकल्प / अज्ञेय ' नाम से ''कितनी नावों में कितनी बार संग्रह में पड़ी है। --Sumitkumar kataria ११:२७, ७ मार्च २००८ (UTC) "गाँव से घर निकलना है / यश मालवीय" में कविता की पहली लाइन डिज़ाइन की लाइन के साथ निल रही थी -सो मैनें उसे ठीक कर दिया। -ललित ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ शुक्रिया ललित —पूर्णिमा वर्मन ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ नमस्ते ललित, कैसा रहे अगर हम हर कवि का छोटा परिचय भी रखें उसकी कविताओं की सूची वाले पृष्ठ पर? पूर्णिमा वर्मन ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ नमस्कार पूर्णिमा जी, विचार बहुत बढिया है। लेकिन छोटा सा क्यो, पूरी जीवनी ही रखी जा सकती है। जीवनियाँ टाइप करने की बात मितुल कह रहे थे। आशा है कि वे इस बारे में सहायता करेंगे। ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ठीक है ललित, मैं कुछ कवियों का संक्षिप्त परिचय लगा रही हूं। इससे कोश का एक आकार आ जाएगा जब विस्तृत जीवनी मिलेगी तो हम पुनः स्थापित कर देंगे। ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ नमस्ते ललित, मैं निम्नलिखित कवियों की कुछ रचनाओं का योगदान कर सकता हूँ: गिरिधर, रामनरेश त्रिपाठी, भूषण, तुलसीदास, श्रीधर पाठक, सूर्यकान्त त्रिपाठी 'निराला', वृन्द, नरेंद्र शर्मा, भवानीप्रसाद मिश्र, बिहारीलाल, रामाधारी सिंह दिनकर, त्रिलोचन, नागार्जुन, रामेश्वर शुक्ल 'अंचल' अतः आपसे अनुरोध है कि उपरोक्त कवियों के नाम जोड़े। जी.के. अवधिया बहुत बहुत धन्यवाद आप को इस वेब साइट पर किये गये योगदान के लिये पुरस्कृत किया जाना चाहिये - Sonia. ::प्रोत्साहन के लिये बहुत शुक्रिया सोनिया जी। '''--Lalit Kumar ०९:२३, ११ जुलाई २००७ (UTC) श्री ललित जी, कुछ रचनाएँ जो सूचीबद्ध कवियों की नही है ,क्या उन्हे "विविध कवि" के नाम से नही रखा जा सकता,ताकि अन्य पाठक उन्हे पढ सके। ये मेरा विनम्र सुझाव है । -- संजीव द्विवेदी पुनश्च - मैने गुलाम मुर्तजा राही जी की कविता को "अवर्गीकृत रचनाएँ" की श्रेणी मे डाला है । -- संजीव द्विवेदी indentation का क्या करूँ? ललित साहब, हर कविता ठीक left alignment में नहीं लिखी होती, एक लाइन ठीक बाएँ से शुरु होती है तो अगली कुछ स्पेस छोड़कर। चौपाल पर मुझे प्रतिष्ठा जी ने, लाइन के शुरुआत में कोलनों का इस्तेमाल सुझाया, पर इससे बात नहीं बनती, इस तरीके से कभी कम तो कभी ज़्यादा जगह छोड़कर लाइन शुरु हो जाती है। छपाई में जैसी indentation है मैं वैसी ही देना चाहता हूँ।--Sumitkumar kataria ०८:४८, २३ जनवरी २००८ (UTC) indentation चौपाल पर "टाइपिंग की एक दिक्कत " का सैक्शन देखिए, वहाँ पर जवाब नहीं मिलने पर मैंने आपसे पूछा है। और वो कविता अपलोड करने की कोशिश कर कर रहा हूँ, इस पन्ने पर नही डाल पाऊँ तो list of uploaded files में देखिए। जैसी इस फाइल में दिख रही है वैसी मैं कोश पर नहीं दिखा पा रहा। Media:Agyey.pdf अभी भी दिक्कत है, notepad(.txt) format अपलोड करना अलाउ नहीं, pdf में बदलने में थोड़ी सी गड़बड़ हो गई, खैर आप यह देख लीजिए कि जब कोई लाइन ठीक बाएँ से शुरु न होकर कुछ स्पेस देकर शुरू हो रही हो तो उसका अंत उसकी पिछली वाली लाइन की सीध में हो, न कि उससे पहले। --Sumitkumar kataria १५:१८, २४ जनवरी २००८ (UTC) KK:पुस्तक साँचे के बारे में पुस्तक के साँचे में विषय और शैली की लाइनों का क्या मतलब है? क्या किसी कविता संग्रह में लिखा हुआ है कि इसका विषय क्या है? मुझे कविता कोश पर एक कविता संग्रह बता दीजिए, जिसमें किसी ने विषय और शैली की लाइन में कुछ भरा हो। हाँ, भूमिका कई किताबों में होती है, उसके लिए साँचे में लिंक होना चाहिए। --Sumitkumar kataria ०९:०१, ३ फरवरी २००८ (UTC) मजाज़ के हिज्जे ठीक कीजिए कवियों की सूची में आपने मजाज लिखा हुआ है, इसे मजाज़ कीजिए। बहतर होगा मजाज़ लखनवी लिखा जाए। उनका असली नाम असरार उल हक़ था।--Sumitkumar kataria १०:३७, १८ फरवरी २००८ (UTC) एक मेरी और एक अपनी गड़बड़ सुधारो मैंने हाल में हुए बदलाव में देखा कि आपने उत्तर वासन्ती दिन/ अज्ञेय को 18 तारीख़ को मिटा दिया। ये मेरी ग़लती के सबब था। अब मैंने इतनी बढ़ी अनजानी दुनिया / अज्ञेय को (उसी तरह जैसे मैंने उत्तर वासन्ती दिन / अज्ञेय बनाया) ठीक करना चाहता हूँ। पर मैं ये पूछ रहा हूँ कि क्या कोई और भी तरीका है जिससे कि उत्तर वासन्ती दिन/ अज्ञेय की तरह खाली पन्ना कोश पर बाक़ी न रह जाए। जो तरीका मैंने अपनाया, उस में ऐब ये है कि, मान लीजिए कि कोश में कहीं और उत्तर वासन्ती दिन/ अज्ञेय का लिंक होता तो वो भी लाल हो जाता, जबकि कविता अब उत्तर वासन्ती दिन / अज्ञेय के नाम से है, यानि कि जहाँ-जहाँ उत्तर वासन्ती दिन/ अज्ञेय है मुझे उसे वहाँ-वहाँ बदलना पड़ेगा। और आप, और दूसरे मैम्बर ये गड़बड़ कर रहे हैं कि मुझे सदस्य वार्ता के तहत संदेश भेजना हो तो, मेरे परिचय वाले पन्ने पर लिख देते हैं, जिससे की मेरी स्क्रीन पर you have new message का लिंक नहीं आता और मुझे नहीं मालूम पड़ता की मुझ से कोई वार्ता करना चाहता है। मैं ये कहना चाह रहा हूँ कि हमारे सदस्यों को wiki formatting की अधूरी जानकारी है, मसलन अनिल जी signature की जगह अपना नाम लिखते हैं, हेमेंद्र जी को heading देना नहीं आता, मुझे indentation के बारे में चौपाल पर पूछना पड़ा, ये जानकारी wikia.com पर दी हुई है। मैंने आपसे संदेश भेजने का तरीका पूछा तो आपने मुझे चौपाल के किसी सैक्शन पर जाने को कहा। मुझे लगता है चौपाल इसके लिए ग़लत जगह है, जो भी चौपाल पर जाएगा, सबसे नए वाले सैक्शन पर जाएगा। किसी भी पन्ने की ऐडिट पर जाओ तो editing help का लिंक नीचे होता है, जो हमारी wiki में खाली पड़ा है, यहाँ पर www.wikia.com पर जो editing की जानकारी दी हुई है वो सारी ज्यों की त्यों चेप दीजिए। ये जानकारी हर wiki पर लागू होती है, बाक़ी जो कविता कोश के मुताल्लिक formatting की ख़ास जानकारी है वो कविता कोश में योगदान कैसे करें वाले पन्ने पर मौजूद है, या होनी चाहिए। --Sumitkumar kataria ०७:१८, २१ फरवरी २००८ (UTC) मुझे पहले ये नहीं सूझा था मैं आप को wikia.com की ऐडिटिंग हैल्प कॉपी करने को कह रहा था। इससे बहतर हल मुझे सूझा कि उस का सिर्फ़ लिंक ही डाल दिया जाए, जो तो मैं भी कर सकता हूँ, सो कर लिया। इसमें सब कुछ दे रखा है, जैसे हैडिंग और सब-हैडिंग कैसे डालें, बुलेटेड या नंबर्ड लिस्ट कैसे बनाए, टेबल ऑफ कनटैन्ट्स कैसे बनाए, इंडैन्टेशन कैसे दें,वग़ैरा। आप जब तक कुछ और बहतर नहीं करते तब तक इन्हीं लिंकों को रहने दीजिए। --Sumitkumar kataria १७:२४, २१ फरवरी २००८ (UTC) यह इतनी बढ़ी अनजानी दुनिया / अज्ञेय--- इस पन्ने को मिटा दीजिए, इसका टैक्स्ट मूव कर दिया है। --Sumitkumar kataria ०९:१६, २५ फरवरी २००८ (UTC) Page check? Hi! There are a couple of pages that were recently added to the English Literature Wikia (See लघुकथा and मैं अयोध्या). Could you or someone please check to see if the content is appropriate and perhaps cross-link it to the appropriate articles here? Would you let me know what you think? And please feel free to add content to make it easier for visitors to the English site to find the Hindi site (like adding the word Hindi in Hindi to the link on the main page. Thank you for any help you can provide. -- CocoaZen ०३:१०, २७ मार्च २००८ (UTC) Top 50 Hello Lalit. I just wanted to let you know that the Hindi Literature wiki is doing really well. It was one of the top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. Did you know that Wikia has a new skin option? Have a look at the wiki in monaco. A lot of Wikians have said they prefer having the sidebar on the left. There are also a lot more customization options for this skin. If you'd like to switch to it, see the "admin skin" section in your preferences. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing this wiki, just let me know. Angela (talk) २३:३४, १३ मई २००८ (UTC) Link suggest Hi, you reported a while back that "link suggest" was causing you to lose what you had written int he edit box. Iv'ejust been checking through old bug reports, and this one is fixed. Let me know if you see it again, or have any other problems -- sannse (talk) १५:०९, ४ जून २००८ (UTC) RSS feed Hi Lalit. Please can you confirm that the RSS New Pages feed is working on http://kavitakosh.wordpress.com/ now? Many thanks -- sannse (talk) ०९:०८, ७ अक्टूबर २००८ (UTC)